<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reraising Mordred by ForbiddenArchive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839500">Reraising Mordred</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive'>ForbiddenArchive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>January Batch 2021 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABDL, Diapers, F/F, Regression, Soiling, diaper use</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:07:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mordred wakes up to find that her Father has turned a new leaf, intent on giving her the proper childhood she deserves. Starting over from scratch...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>January Batch 2021 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reraising Mordred</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Sissy-Camilla, inspired by https://i.imgur.com/HNQiNCS.png as drawn by Rinonno.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“My head…”</p><p>A tired and pained voice echoed out through a lonesome room in Chaldea, the base belonging to those that had done their best to save Human History. Not that she knew that. All that she knew was that her head had been hurting for a while, and she couldn’t find out why.</p><p>The owner of the voice slowly but surely sat up, not noticing the sound of something between her thighs, as she tried to figure out where she was.</p><p>“Bright. Way too bright…” The girl muttered, blinking rapidly as she looked away from the bright lamp hanging over her head. “Where…” She muttered again, still not sure of her location. Especially since she could barely remember what had happened the day before.</p><p>Her memories were hazy. She was… fighting something. Something powerful. Something that had pinned her against the ground and threatened to deal with her right then and there. But who was it? Who could do something like that to her… Wait, who was she again?</p><p>The groggy girl looked at herself, seeing lots and lots of red on her body. It didn’t take long for her to remember who she was. Mordred. Knight of the Round Table. Saber-class Servant. Which meant that she had to be fighting against one of her natural enemies. That much was easy for her to recall.</p><p>As her memories fell into place, the next question arose. “Why the hell am I wearing this..?” She muttered, putting her hands up against her. Instead of her usual armor, or even the casual clothing that she much preferred to wear, she was…</p><p>In a dress. Not just any dress either. A see-through dress that left way too much to the imagination. If she was out there, fighting like this, nobody would be able to tell that she actually had the prowess to wipe out an entire army by her lonesome. And they wouldn’t take her seriously either…</p><p>“Is this one of Merlin’s sick pranks..?” Mordred muttered as she slowly tugged on her dress, trying to get it off. However, she couldn’t get a grip, probably because of the mittens that she just realized were on her hands. Dealing with her situation was going to be harder than she expected…</p><p>The awfully dressed Knight crossed her arms, huffing. She wasn’t going to stand for this. The next time she saw whoever had been behind this, she’d make sure they paid for their actions. Probably by having her break their spine in half and use both parts as a back scratcher.</p><p>Just as she started to adjust herself, she heard a sound echo out from between her thighs. A crinkle. And immediately, a shiver ran down her spine. “The fuck..?” She muttered, looking down to try and make sure that she wasn’t imagining what she had just heard.</p><p>But nope. The thing she had dreaded was right there. Squishing between her thighs and making quite the loud crinkly noises. Only after she had woken up enough did she realize was wearing one of those damned things. And whoever had put it on her was definitely going to pay.</p><p>“Why a diaper!? Why of all things a diaper!?” Mordred shouted as she tried to get up, sick and tired of both her terribly dress and the situation she had been forced into…</p><p>Only to immediately fall down onto her ass seconds after trying to get up. As if she had no proper sense of balance or footing. At least the ground was padded, so she didn’t hurt herself when she accidently fell.</p><p>The girl was fuming. She was definitely, absolutely angry. Not only had she been dressed like a girly girl, the exact opposite of her normal way of carrying herself, not only had she been forcibly diapered by somebody with a sick interest in these kinds of things, but now she couldn’t move?!</p><p>It sucked! And to make matters worse, she was sure she could smell something coming from her butt. So she had to have somehow used the thing while she was asleep. As if things couldn’t be any more humiliating than they already were.</p><p>“Once I get out of here, I…” Mordred started complaining once more, only to finally look around as her vision cleared up properly. Now that there wasn’t a strange fogginess in her eyes, she could take in her surroundings and realize their true horror…</p><p>She was in a nursery. A bona fide nursery. With everything that a baby might need. Food, supplies, bottles, everything. And as much as she wanted to get some grub and deal with her diaper somehow, she couldn’t actually get out of her current predicament. </p><p>After all, a girl without working legs and a diaper that weighed her down couldn’t possibly get past the bars that stood in her way. She just couldn’t. No matter how much she might try, there was no way for her to force them down enough for her to get over them…</p><p>“Is this my Master’s fault? I’m going to make sure she pays for this..!” Mordred tried to rationalize any part of this as she struggled, very carefully, to get back up on her feet.</p><p>She fell down almost immediately, her booties and her lack of balance causing her to lose control moments after standing up. She needed something to use as support. Even something as simple as a bar would help. Just anything that she could use.</p><p>...Clarent!</p><p>Mordred closed her eyes as she visualized her signature blade. The one that she had used to stab through her Father in that fateful battle. Even if it was dangerous to babies, it would help since she could stab it into the ground and hopefully use it as a way to stand up…</p><p>A rattle sound echoed around her, as she opened her eyes… to the sight of a rattle, patterned in the same exact way as the blade that she normally used. And yet again, her anger spiked.</p><p>Somebody was having a laugh at her expense. Ruining everything about her, just so that they could have fun. She just knew that if she could see the person responsible for this, they’d probably be laughing. Or teasing her for looking like this. Both of which were situations she’d prefer to avoid.</p><p>As Mordred tried once more to get up and onto her feet, the round-shape of the rattle doing little to help her with her balance, she didn’t notice the sound of the nursery door opening.</p><p>“Good morning, Mordred.” A familiar, yet strangely soft voice echoed throughout the nursery, causing the girl to fall down onto her butt once more, squishing all of the mess around as she whipped her head around.</p><p>The young Saber blushed and pouted as soon as she saw her. Her Father, Artoria Pendragon. More accurately, one of the Lancer variants with those enormous breasts, who had also decided to wear one of her more formal outfits instead of the leotard she usually wore outside of combat.</p><p>“Is this your doing, Father?! Is this your idea of punishment?!” Mordred cried out as she pointed the rattle at her, only for her arm to lose a lot of its strength and cause her to fall onto her front as the subtle weight of the rattle dragged her down with it.</p><p>Artoria shook her head as she came closer to the crib. “Punishment? Why would I want to punish my baby?” She said, her gentle tone a little too uncharacteristic. But still much preferred to the one that carried nothing but disdain for the girl in the crib.</p><p>“I-I’m not a baby, Father! I’m a Knight!” The little ‘Knight’ protested, crossing her arms as she lifted herself back up onto her butt, huffing and pouting like a child would.</p><p>Her Lancer Father giggled a little as she reached towards a bottle full of baby food. “There there. You’re probably just cranky because you haven’t had a change. Don’t worry, I’ll help you feel better.” She said, popping the bottle open as she scooped out a bit and put it on a spoon…</p><p>“I’m not eating baby food, Father. I’m too big for it.” Mordred quickly complained, not opening her mouth for a moment as the spoon came flying towards her lips. She wasn’t about to play any sort of silly games either, the airplane wasn’t going to land on her tongue!</p><p>Artoria held the spoon perfectly still in front of her baby’s mouth, waiting patiently for her to open it. Persistence was the way to victory. She’d know, considering how many times the Master had tried to get her to sleep with her…</p><p>The little Baby Knight kept her mouth shut for as long as she possibly could. But eventually, she couldn’t hold out. It only took about a minute, really, because her muscles were way too weak for any sort of proper resistance, but she eventually did open her mouth…</p><p>And not a moment later, the spoon found its way into her mouth, and the Baby instinctively swallowed it. Because she was hungry, and she hadn’t had anything to eat for half a day or so.</p><p>Mordred blushed as the food hit her tummy. It was delicious. It was actually really good. But she couldn’t say that. Instead, she just huffed and kept her mouth open. Because she still wanted more, like the little baby that she was.</p><p>Spoonful after spoonful made its way into her mouth, until the bottle was completely empty. Leaving one thorough-fed Baby, and one satisfied Father. Or so it seemed, because Artoria knew that she wouldn’t be satisfied with just a bit of food.</p><p>“Here we go…” The older blonde said as she grabbed her sweet and adorable Baby by the hips, lifting her up as she walked towards one of the big girl beds in the back of the nursery. Just so that she could have a proper seat.</p><p>Mordred kept on blushing. Her tummy was full of that good stuff, but she wondered what her Father might have in store for her now. What could she possibly want to do… She didn’t want to spank her for being a bad girl, right?</p><p>As a slight nervous shiver ran up her spine, she looked up at her Father expecting something worse. But instead, she was greeted by a naked breast, and a smile from the one who had neglected her for so long.</p><p>“Drink away, Mordred. You must be thirsty.” Artoria said, putting a hand on the back of her Baby’s head, pushing it upward and helping her get closer to those milky breasts.</p><p>Mordred blushed as she felt her lips wrapping around one of those nipples, shivering still. Not because she was nervous, but because this was way too much for her to handle. How had she begun to change this dramatically? How did she end up in a diaper? How did she get dressed like this?</p><p>Thoughts like that quickly started sweeping away as she felt her Father’s milk trickle down her throat. And her worries just melted away, the warmth and care of her gestures too much for her. She just had to slurp it all down…</p><p>Artoria gently caressed the back of her head as her little Baby suckled it all down. She was so cute when she was being a good girl. No struggling. No rebellion. Just a cute little baby, enjoying life like she was supposed to.</p><p>“I’ll have to go soon, Mordred. But don’t worry. Your aunties will be here to take care of you. Make sure not to give them too much trouble, okay?” She asked, hoping that her little Baby was listening…</p><p>But Mordred had basically lost herself to the milk. Enjoying it way too much. Almost as if she had dozed off while suckling it all down, leaving her unable to register what she was hearing… or unable to do anything about her situation.</p><p>Artoria just sighed. Oh well. Her Baby would figure things out later. For now, she’d just feed her until she was satisfied…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>